


All that glitters

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Feelings Realization, M/M, Smut, aged up Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Richard John Grayson, age 33 thinks he’s got his life figured out since he likes the way he’s living, likes his job, home, friends and his city so it makes sense that he thinks he’s got it all. He may not have everything the world has to offer but he has everything he needs so to him, that’s all it takes which brings him to the question of whether or not he should pick up the current job he’s being offered to.Bodyguard AUForbidden RelationshipTopDamian & BottomDick#DickDamiWeek2017





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second contribution to DickDamiWeek2017!  
> I told myself this had to be short & simple but it spiraled out of hand and now it has 6k words- I'm sorry ;_; I cut a few details here and there including the smut scene because it was getting out of hand! Now the story I had in mind was supposed to cross over the Royalty AU as well with Damian being reveal as a prince later on but it never got there- T_T 
> 
> Anyway, leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed to keep me motivated to write DamiDick fics! <3

Richard John Grayson, age 33 thinks he’s got his life figured out since he likes the way he’s living, likes his job, home, friends and his city so it makes sense that he thinks he’s got it all. He may not have everything the world has to offer but he has everything he needs so to him, that’s all it takes which brings him to the question of whether or not he should pick up the current job he’s being offered to. 

Dick works as a bodyguard for Gotham Protection Service and he’s currently ranked the highest paid agent due to his many years of experience and amazing set of skills. The man was the whole package and with his perfect review from all his clients, Dick became someone only famous politicians and rich celebrities could hire which brings him to his current dilemma. 

The Bruce Wayne of Gotham is actually offering him a job but the details are all so hidden and mysterious, it makes Dick question what he’s really doing. Apparently, it’s just a protection kind of job but who or what is he protecting and why isn’t any information written down? It would be absolutely amazing to have Bruce Wayne’s name under his list of clients but Dick wasn’t too sure about this one job. Had it been anyone else, he would have rejected straight away due to the uncertainty but this was Bruce Wayne and he’s only see the guy on TV- Okay, maybe Dick is a little curious about the whole thing. 

Apparently, the only things written was that it would be a week long, he would be provided a place to stay and the amount of pay he’s given is truly an ample amount. Still, it was suspicious. 

‘Take it as a challenge, Dick.’ He mentally thinks to himself as he sets the papers down and stares up at the ceiling of his office, things would be fine, he’s taken lots of protecting cases before so this one should be the same and besides, usually the cases aren’t as dangerous as he expects them to be. 

***** 

Dick double checks his backpack to make sure he’s got enough necessities to last for the week before he heads to Wayne Enterprises where instructions would later be given by Bruce Wayne himself, Dick can’t lie he’s a little excited to meet the man and it was all good suspense. 

“Good Morning, Mr.Wayne. I’m Richard but you can call me Dick.” They shook hands for a moment and Dick notes how tired the elder man looked when he usually look like he was having a great party on the news as usual. The way they portrayed the man was different than how he usually is or maybe today he was just specifically tired? 

“Take a seat, Dick.” He offers and Dick does as he’s told, sitting on the comfy leather seat before a cup of coffee was served to him by a staff. 

“You’re required to pick up a person from the airport two hours from now and by no means will you leave his side regardless of situation. You will escort him to wherever he wants to go until the week is up.” Bruce says and Dick pauses for a moment, waiting for the man to continue but the business man doesn’t. 

“Wait- That’s it?” Dick asks after the long silence and Mr.Wayne nods his head briefly, passing some documents to Dick and he sees the flight details written on it but no name or picture of the guest he was escorting. 

“Oh. Yeah- I can do that.” The bodyguard shrugs his shoulders, scratching the back of his head a little, thinking he was silly to be worried for nothing so Bruce Wayne wasn’t trying to get him to do some illegal stuff. 

“A car is waiting for you upfront and another will wait for you to drive you to Gotham Towers. You will be residing there for the remaining week.” 

“What about the guest? Should I escort him somewhere first?” 

“No. You will both be sharing the same living space.” Dick thought that was an odd request but since the client did say that he wasn’t allowed to leave the guest alone, he’ll just go with it besides if it’s a male then he should have no problems with it either. 

“Alright. Thank you for choosing Gotham Protection Service, Sir. I will report an update after the week ends.” 

“Mh. Very well.” They shook hands again before Dick leaves Wayne Enterprises and truth to Bruce Wayne’s words, there was a car waiting out for him so he gets in and the drive to the airport begins. 

***** 

The bodyguard waits for the amount of time he had to, watching people walk pass him until there was only 10 minutes left till the estimated time arrival. Dick passes the documents to a staff and she leads him to the private section where he again waited for about 30 more minutes till he sees a private plane land, the Wayne symbol proudly stamped on the back of the plane. 

By this time, Dick stood up professionally and walked closer to the aircraft, straightening his suit as well as possible, waiting for whoever this guest might be. Who could Mr.Wayne be trying to invite to Gotham? And if that person is so important, why not come here himself? Dick’s biggest question was that why is he the only bodyguard hired? Usually in cases like these, Dick would find himself one of many other people but this time he was the only one-

The door slid opens and Dick intently waits until a young man, probably in his early 20s step out and down the steps. He was confident in his stride and posture, Dick couldn’t help but look a little longer. Exotic features, dark emerald eyes, tan skin matching jet black hair, if this was a celebrity, Dick honestly didn’t know who he was but he deserves to be a model or maybe an actor. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Richard Grayson from Gotham Protection Service and Mr.Wayne hired me as a bodyguard for the week.” He explains once again as a formal greeting and the stranger intently stares at his face before he squints his eyes in an angry manner. 

“I do not require protection.” He speaks and Dick notes how his voice sounds, the tone of it and Dick thinks he likes it very much. 

“I’m afraid I am not allowed to leave your side because Mr.Wayne-“

“I do not care for what Father has told you, I don’t need a babysitter.” The stranger spat out his words before he walks away, and Dick was stun on his spot after he hears what the other just said. 

‘Father?’ 

‘Bruce Wayne has a son?!’ 

However, the bodyguard quickly composes himself, giving his brain no time to think digest the information he was just given, and instead he jogs after the young man, keeping pace with him so he could speak. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t take that as an answer. I’ve been given direct orders and it’s probably dangerous for you which is why Mr.Wayne hired me in the first place-“ 

“-Tt- I can take care of myself.” 

“Well… your father clearly doesn’t think so.” Dick whispers out and the stranger halts in his tracks before he gives the shorter one a glare. 

“I… I’m just doing my job.” Dick mutters out softly and sighs a little which suddenly makes the stranger a little less tense as his shoulders relaxes. 

“Very well but you will stay out of my way.” He turns away and continues out of the airport with Dick by his side and they headed to their next destination. 

***** 

After checking in to their penthouse hotel, Dick leads his guest in and the other was expecting him to leave until he explains their arrangement which he then replied with a half heard grunt and a glare. The first thing he did out of habit was to scout the place, made sure everything was in place and that no intruders were waiting for them for whatever reason it could be. 

“Everything has been checked out, Mr.Wayne.” Dick reports without being asked and the other merely glares yet again. 

“Grayson, I may have let you intrude my personal space but I do not need your service whatsoever.” 

“But Mr.Wayne-“ Before Dick could finish his words, the door to the main room was shut close in his face and Dick felt rather rejected but there wasn’t anything he could do so he rests early as well and sets his alarm at 5 in the morning in case Wayne junior is an early bird.  
When the alarm rings, Dick dreadfully drag his body out of bed before freshening up and donning his usual black suit. He doesn’t know whether Mr.Wayne would prefer to order room service or cook himself since the place has a built-in kitchen and so he waits for the man to wake to decide. 

It takes another hour before the guest steps out in casual wear and upon seeing Dick smiling at him right outside his door, the other huffs in irritation. 

“Would you like room service Mr.Wayne? Or would you prefer something home-cooked?” The other ignores his question and heads straight to the kitchen where he starts cooking himself an easy breakfast and Dick watches in amazement at that pan control the other has but most of all, he’s feeling a little hungry himself but he wasn’t allowed break until it was given, at least that was his own personal rule. 

The guest ate in silence with Dick standing across from him and he is playing that ignoring game very well, his eyes never meet Dick’s despite Dick’s efforts. Four hours passed and the man does mundane activities like read the paper or watch the news which Dick thought was pretty boring for someone his age who normally would like to party and if he’s anything like he’s dad then he should be even more wild but that wasn’t the case. 

Dick was now getting hungrier than usual and he was pouting a little more behind the stranger, trying to focus on the news to distract him from the hunger but he couldn’t stop his stomach growling silent nor could he stop that embarrassed blush across his face. 

“Grayson, do you not need to consume nutrients?” The other shuts the television and asked. 

“Uh- You can just call me Dick and my stomach doesn’t usually act like this… It’s just-“ Flustered, Dick tries to explain himself. 

“Answer. The. Question.” 

“I normally take a break when I’m given one so…” Dick hears a sigh before the other was up on his feet and grabbing the hotel phone and some laminated papers on the desk on the kitchen table. 

Turns out Mr.Wayne was ordering room service and Dick doesn’t ask for who. When the food arrived which was oddly fast, Dick realizes he basically ordered more or less everything on the menu. The dishes were places on the living room table as requested and the staff leaves after that. 

“Sit.” He barks an order. 

“I usually don’t-“ 

“Sit.” He says a little louder and Dick finds his butt on the cushion the next second. 

“Eat.” Another order and Dick is appreciative but he doesn’t think he should eat all the expensive 5 stars dishes even if he wants to.

“But I can’t-“ Dick’s stomach growls yet again from the smell of delicious food and the other merely cocks a brow at him. 

“I don’t need a weak bodyguard.” The stranger says and Dick’s eyes lit up thinking he’s been accepted. 

“T-Thank you.” He mummers before he digs in, taking the plate of pasta nearest to him first before he starts devouring the meal. The whole time, the stranger got his eyes locked on him, watching him eat and Dick thinks it’s weird but his stomach is too hungry to care. 

“Slow down- You will suffer from indigestion.” The man sighs, completely disagreeing with the pace Dick was eating at. 

“Don’t worry, Mr.Wayne… I’m good at eating.” Dick grins at the other, this was probably the most unprofessional he’s been throughout his whole career but the other didn’t seem to mind him doing so. 

“Damian.” The stranger suddenly says and Dick looks up from his meal.

“Hm?” 

“My name is Damian.” 

“Oh. Oh!” Dick finally realizes and he smiles even wider, uncaring of the other’s poker face. 

“Thank you, Damian.” 

***** 

Maybe they were slightly progressing because now they’ve got each other’s name and Dick thinks the other isn’t too bad even though he was too uptight. He follows him to the indoor private gym and watches Damian exercise and Dick’s impress at how well he’s doing, maybe he’s a little too impress right now. 

‘Get a grip, Dick!’ He mentally scolds himself as his eyes wonder around the expense of the young man’s biceps since he was wearing a sleeveless top and then he looks at those broad shoulders and well- the stranger was truly a treat. 

“Do you know how to spar?” The question suddenly came up and Dick snaps out of his trance before nodding his head. 

“A little.” 

“Then fight me.” Damian dares and Dick takes off his stuffy coat before rolling up his sleeve. Again, he’s never spar with his clients before but he thinks he should give Damian the upper hand because what if the guest ends up hurt, he’s sure Bruce Wayne would not be pleased to know in the update that he’s son is injured. 

Dick takes his usual stance, having learnt various martial arts skills, he’s trained for combat and so he waits for Damian to make the first move which he does and it was a powerful swing with his right arm. Dick ducks in time and attempts to knock the other off his feet with a sweep but he fails when Damian catches his idea. The last time Dick was this challenged, he was sparing with his teacher so this was a good feeling. They go on and on, Damian was up for every hit, and he deflects perfectly like he’s learnt the move before. Not only is his defence well but his offence was strong too and Dick almost falls for his traps a few times.  
Damian is skilled and Dick thinks that if there fought on the same standards, he’d lose the young man but Dick has been around in his job for a long time and despite him not needing to fight every now and then, Dick doesn’t slack off when it comes to training so he knows where to strike best- 

He catches Damian off guard, using his flexibility to slam the other in the ground and Dick felt so accomplished until he realized he just slammed his client to the floor. 

“Oh my god- Damian, I’m sorry, are you alright?!” Dick tries to help the other up but Damian was quick to come back up on his own.

“Do not apologize to the opponent. It is a fight, I do not need your pity.” He gets back in his stance and Dick quickly returns to his fighting position but now he feels downright guilty so he plans to play it simple, let Damian hit him once except when the young man attempts to punch him, Dick shuts his eyes and awaits for impact but it never came. 

“Do not go easy on me, Grayson.” Damian warns and looks even angrier. 

“I…” Dick thinks twice before lying and decides against it so the next time he takes Damian on as serious as he can, thinking he would win once again but Damian seems to have learnt from his past mistakes and this time, one swift push and Dick was on the ground, baffled by the amount of strength and the results of their spar. 

“H-how did you do that?” Dick sits right back up, staring at the male beside him. 

“-Tt- I merely underestimated your flexibility in the first round, you were no match for me.” Damian proudly smirks and despite Dick being a little upset at the lost, he’s happy to see some expression. 

“I could’ve done better if my clothes didn’t restrict me.” Dick strikes back playfully before getting up.

Yes, he thinks he’ll get along with Damian just fine. 

***** 

The 2nd day with Damian was smoother despite having less interactions. Damian would order room service and they would share the food even though Dick protested against it, then it was time for some boring stuff like news or a book which Dick just stood by Damian’s side and gaze into the abyss on a wall. After lunch, Damian would head to the gym for his normal workouts and then they would spar twice or thrice before a break and then dinner. 

“You’re going to bed so early?” Dick asks out of curiosity, the man always returned to his room at 9.30 which was very early in Dick’s opinion. 

“Yes. Sleep is important for-“ 

“But it’s not fun~” 

“I don’t need ‘fun’.” 

“Sometimes you do…” 

“Then what do you recommend, Grayson?” Damian asks and Dick thinks for a while before he suggested movies. Damian didn’t know how to work the movie section on the television so Dick takes over and selects the option but he asks Damian which movie he would rather watch and the other just doesn’t give a reply. 

“There’s ‘Titanic’! It’s a classic!” Dick picks it and smiles before setting the remote down.

“Take a seat.” Damian offers but Dick shakes his head stubbornly.

“No, I’m okay with standing.” 

“Sit or I will make you sit.” Again, Dick finds his butt to the cushion once more. 

***** 

“Why are they giving up on their life? Quitting is not an option-“ Damian points out at the scene where some people accepts their fate of death.

“It’s not like that…” Dick couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen, it’s been a long time since he watched this, and it’s making him a bit emotional. 

“I cannot believe-“ 

“Shh-shh- It’s the good part now!” Dick hushes Damian without much thought and the movie continues to its climax scene. 

They watch the rest of the ending in silence, Dick was reluctant to sob so he tries his best to hold back but he did let a few mumbles of noises escape his lips. He peeks over at Damian who was still staring at the screen intently but his face remains unreadable despite the sad scene playing. 

“Ridiculous. If she had-“ 

“Wasn’t it just sad?” Dick cuts it once the credit rolls and when Damian looks at his face, he realizes the other looked a little taken aback.

“Why are you crying, Grayson?” 

“Because it’s sad- did you enjoy it?” Dick sniffs a little, rubbing the side of his eyes, looking hopeful at Damian and the younger takes a moment to reply for a reason Dick didn’t know.

“It was satisfactory.” Damian mutters and Dick smiles a little, at least it wasn’t a waste of his time. 

“Do not waste your tears, Grayson.” Damian suddenly points out and Dick chcukles before nodding his head. 

“Shall we watch another?” Dick offers seeing as they still have time. 

***** 

The next movie was one Dick has never watched before but it was a romantic-comedy and it should be enjoyable since there was some humour and Dick wants to see Damian laugh however all the jokes said did not even make the other’s mouth twitch even once and now the scene was something about strip poker and Dick finds it awkward watching it with his client. 

“Uh… You’re legal, right?” Dick suddenly asks, unsure whether the movie itself was rated or not. 

“Yes.”

“How old are you?” 

“22.” 

“Oh. That’s young.” Dick nods as the scene shows the girl taking off her top and then the next round, the guy takes off his pants. 

Maybe he’s chosen the wrong movie?

“I do not comprehend the reason for such a game. Is it not clear that they both want sexual intercourse?”

“Well… it’s kinda like… they’re unsure so this is a way to find out?” 

“Obviously, they’re interested in one another.” 

“We know that but the characters don’t.” 

Now both of them were naked and the next scene is definitely rated 18. Dick takes the pillow beside him and closes half his face while watching it but Damian was completely uninterested regardless of all the sounds and the act itself. 

“Next time, we should watch an action film.” Dick mummers but doesn’t hear a reply. 

***** 

Day 3 with the Wayne heir and Dick starts to act a little more carefree around Damian since they truly had nothing to do and Damian despite being quiet and cold was actually very nice to him and Dick appreciates the small acts of kindness. They eat together and watch movies together, workout together- Dick is starting to feel like this isn’t a job anymore- 

***** 

Day 4 with Damian and Dick is genuine attracted to the younger at this point. They had a lot in common and last night they spent the whole night chatting about deep talks, talks Dick didn’t know anyone would have an opinion on but Damian was wise beyond his years and Dick is attracted even though he knows he shouldn’t be- This was forbidden, his work code would never allow it but still…-

And Dick thinks he’s silly because he’s thinking that maybe just maybe Damian looks at him a little different as well. Maybe Damian finds him attractive- all those stares and the words- maybe he wasn’t crazy. 

‘Oh god.’ Dick hids his face in his palms, feelings don’t just develop in 4 days but everything has felt so right and the words exchanged was something Dick wanted all his life- 

“Are you unwell?” Damian speaks up and Dick jolts in his seat before shaking his head. Damian must’ve noticed he was acting off since he hasn’t touched the plate of food in front of him.

“Just spaced out.” Dick grabs his spoon and takes a spoonful of rice before shoving it in his mouth. 

***** 

Watching Damian train was truly a blessing and a curse because the man looked so good that it was sinful and Dick really shouldn’t be thinking of such things however the long talk they had yesterday just made the attraction level rise up even higher- so high that Dick looks away from him time to time to remind his sinful self that he really shouldn’t be thinking of things like that. 

“Spar with me.” Damian orders and Dick was taking off his black coat again before folding his sleeves, strict on his formal wear whenever he was on the job. 

“Aren’t you bored of sparing with me?” Dick asks without think too much, since avoiding contact would be the best and if they were fighting then contact was bound to happen.

“If you find it lacking then shall we change a few rules?” 

“What rules?” 

“Each time one of us falls, we take a piece of clothing off.” Damian boldly suggest and Dick’s eyes were wide hearing the different style of strip poker. 

Every match they’ve gone against each other, Damian usually came out best but Dick manages to get the other every now and then so the game could be a fair tie and maybe Dick is a little curious to see Damian Wayne naked- Oh god- That idea will not be leaving his mind for a long while. 

“O-okay.” Dick finds himself agreeing and this is probably the only time he’s taking a fight to his maximum ability. The game would go for 3 rounds since they’ve both wearing shirt, pants and underwear so it would be as usual except there’s more on the line now than ever. 

Dick takes the first swing this time and they battle it out, using as much space as they can, trying to find a weakness or an opening to take the other down. Both were equal and Dick was being serious while he eyes that smirk on Damian’s face, the other was excited, and clearly intrigued by their battle and now that both of them were so into it, no one could tell who the winner would be. 

The bodyguard has got moves he’s never shown Damian before and moves he’s been practicing and so he takes Damian down the first round where the younger removes his top and tosses it to the ground before the second round started once more.  
To be fair, Dick was distracted once the top was removed, eyes looking at the beautiful tan skin, muscles and scars over his body- and Dick’s mind goes into the gutter which gives Damian a good opening to grab Dick by the shoulder and trips him with his leg before he goes down on the ground.

“Damnit- I saw that coming!” Dick pouts, he knew Damian was going to pull the move but he was only seconds too late to react but who could blame him?! 

“Too slow.” Damian taunts as Dick unbuttons his shirt and tosses it into a corner. 

This was getting dangerous and Dick was getting aroused by the idea of them actually doing what the movie shown and he’s getting ahead of himself. The next match took longer, block, duck, punch, block kick, block- It was a repeat process and Dick knows he’s got to hurry because if they batted by stamina, Damian would come up on top so the best way is to end it quick so Dick takes the chance and tries to get the younger down with a twist of his legs, but he miscalculated the other’s strength and weight apparently as Damian grabs onto Dick’s ankle instead and pulls him off balance which gets him on the ground.

“I learnt from my mistake.” Damian says, pointing out he still remembers Dick’s agility and flexibility from the first round.

Dick lays on the ground, panting slightly but he keeps his deal in and slips off his pants and now he was only clad in his black boxers which weren’t much. Now, this was getting too dangerous and he was going to get hard for sure now that those piercing eyes could look down there- 

“I think we should stop.” Dick lays on the ground, trying to not look too suspicious. 

“I’m tired.” Dick lies but Damian didn’t buy it.

“Do you admit defeat?” The younger asks and Dick nods his head. 

“Yeah- I give up~” Dick grins thinking that this was the easy way out but Damian takes a seat on the ground before he leans towards Dick.

“Then… Take. It. Off.” Damian looks down, gesturing and Dick blinks a bit before using his hands to cover whatever Damian was looking at.

“But I didn’t lose!” Dick protests 

“Giving up is equivalent to losing so you must take a piece of clothing off and there is only one left so strip.” He commends and Dick is shocked but the rules did make sense- 

“N-No. Can’t I just give up without penalty… to be fair, I had no idea-“ 

“Grayson, strip or I will do it for you.” Damian’s voice was low now, deeper than it usually is and Dick’s brain thinks that idea is a tempting one, so tempting that it doesn’t work and now Dick is just staring back into Damian’s eyes, completely unmoving so the other moves his hand gently to the side of Dick’s hips, fingers slipping into the fabric before Damian slowly tugs the soft fabric off and Dick can feel the slip off his hips, he could feel that pace- that pull down his thighs and off his legs in a swift motion before Damian leans closer to him and Dick’s heart almost beats out of his chest.

Who knew a 33 year old could still feel this way-? Dick doesn’t. 

Damian closes his eyes and kisses Dick for the first time, warm lips meeting his in a gentle lip lock but it soon turns into a lustful one as the kiss gets deeper and with a slip of a tongue, Dick finds himself moaning into the kiss. 

“You’re attracted to me?” Dick finally finds the voice to ask after the intense kiss. 

“I thought it was obvious.” Damian replies before he kisses Dick again, this time he boldly holds the other by the hips to pull him closer, skin coming in contact with skin, their sweaty bodies against one another. 

Dick thinks this is a dream and he’s going to wake up any moment to soiled boxers but it’s all real right now and when Damian’s hand gropes his butt hard, that was basically his wakeup call. He wraps his arms around Damian’s shoulders, hands touching his back and holding onto him as he was hoisted up by the younger. Things were getting out of hand as Damian brings Dick to his bedroom before the elder was lightly dropped on the bed and they continued their session once more. 

Hands move over the expanse of his chest, touching him all over while Damian kisses the dip in Dick’s hips, licking the skin as his fingers lightly rub Dick’s nipples, teasing the nub until it perks up under the touch. Dick squirms on the bed below them, finding it hard to hide his pleasure and his moans when Damian was touching him in all the right place. The voice he wanted to use to protest was gone and now he’s left panting as Damian grabs both his legs and easily pushes them back, putting Dick in a folding position but he found it comfortable thanks to his flexible body. The younger kisses his inner thighs first, descending slowly, hearing Dick whine in protest at the speed before he gives it a little lick and Dick feels tingles all over- 

“Damian…” Dick can’t look away as the other licks his entrance again, this time he’s moving faster, pulling Dick closer by the hips so he could push his tongue deeper in and Dick gasps, never having a tongue in there before and the sensation was new and amazingly pleasurable. 

The younger keeps at his pace, constantly sucking and thrusting his tongue in and out, making sure the other could feel it. Dick’s length is hard and leaking at this point, despite Damian not truly giving it much attention. The younger pulls away, after doing a good job and Dick mumbles incoherent words under his breath before Damian pushes three fingers in Dick’s mouth and orders him to suck. 

The other was demanding and commanding- Why was that such a turn on right now? 

Dick takes the digits in, sucking the lean long fingers, licking the sides and gently nibbling on them, hoping Damian was pleased with the wet fingers once he pulled them out his mouth. Ideas of what could go on later was the only thing on Dick’s head so he grabs his thigh and spreads his legs wide, inviting the other and Damian smiles at him, gently pecking his knee to show his approval. 

The first finger was pushed in and Dick feels like it’s been forever and it feels good that he clenches down on it, feeling in go all the way in before he tries to thrust back with his hips. Damian pulls and pushes the wet finger, his other hand running up Dick’s chest and to his nipple again, tweaking the nub and occasionally pulling just to hear those gasps. Once Damian deemed Dick ready for the next, he slips the second finger in and this time the feeling of the stretch was more prominent especially when Damian moves his fingers apart inside Dick. 

“Nhg- Oh-“ Dick struggles with keeping his hands on his thighs to pull them apart that he’s digging his fingernails in his skin. 

“Does it feel good, Grayson?” Damian massages the soft walls inside, pressing and rubbing around it. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes-“ Dick chants, mouth agape as he stares at the man above him, wanting and begging with his eyes and Damian doesn’t make him wait long as he pushes the third finger in, and Dick arches his back off the bed, attempting to move his hips to push the digits deeper. 

Dick wants more, he knows what he wants and the fact that Damian was still clad in his pants and boxers despite the tent was making Dick a little more anxious to get those fabric off and away. He also knows that saliva isn’t exactly the best lubrication so he gets that Damian is thinking of him, Damian is doing all of this because of him and that makes Dick warmer. The younger continues to thrust the fingers in and out of the other, experimentally pushing in different angles until he hits that bundle of nerves making Dick’s cock twitch and his body shake before he bites his bottom lip, for an odd reason holding back his voice. 

This was surely not good for his heart because his heart rate wasn’t slowing down and all this anticipation is killing him. His length leaks out more pre-cum and it flows down his cock with every hard thrust of Damian’s fingers and so Dick looks back up to his lover, focusing on the handsome man, telepathically begging him for something else as he whimpers softly when the fingers were removed. 

“Damian-“ Dick’s first response was to touch himself but Damian pushes his hand away. 

“Patience, Grayson.” Then, he wants to argue that he has absolutely no patience and the current scenario was making him lose even more. Damian reaches out to the drawer and Dick watches in confusion until the younger takes out a condom package. It was his turn to take off his clothes, and Dick’s eyes were intently watching the other slip off his pants and boxers at the same time, letting the clothes fall to the ground. 

Staring too long was wrong but Dick has never felt so right. 

Dick watches Damian put the condom on himself and that act itself has never been hotter than it is now and Dick doesn’t know what size of condom Damian is using or if the staff even left any good ones behind but the item was very stretched out but hey, Dick wasn’t complaining. 

“If you don’t hurry up, I will be the one knocking you down.” Dick threatens and he sees a small smile from Damian as the other spreads his legs once again, wrapping them around his waist before he bends down a little, giving himself and Dick the most comfortable position. 

The first push in made Dick feel that tinge of pain sensation as he’s being stretched but once the head was inside, Dick remembers the pleasure and content that the other bad feelings were tossed out the window. Words and curses were left here and there by both parties as Damian holds on Dick became tighter and his thrusts a little deeper as well, forgetting his slow methods before. Dick clenches down on the length involuntarily, sounds and words from his lips were obscene and dirty. He forgets himself, and lets the younger take him to new highs. The pressure setting in as Damian moves faster once the pace was set and Dick grabs whatever his fingers could get his hands on and squeezes it tight, screaming out when his perfect spot was hit and the feeling overwhelmed him.

“D-Damian- God—ngd- Fuck!” Dick moves his hips back as much as much as he could, following the pace of Damian thrusting into him. The elder looks at his face filled with pleasure, seeing Damian’s eyes shut and he breathes out soft moans and pants with every thrust inside Dick. 

“Grayson-“ Damian moves his hand from Dick’s hip to his cock, grabbing the hard length and stroking it in rhythm to his thrust making Dick thrash and scream below him. It was all too much to handle- Dick was nearing his limit, the twist in his lower stomach was apparent and after a few strokes, Dick climaxes onto his own stomach and spurts landing on Damian’s body as well. He hasn’t felt that strong of an orgasm for such a long time that he’s spent for a while but Damian continues to thrust in his body, reminding Dick it was far from over and the elder liked it that way- 

Like how it was far from over. 

***** 

The blazing sun rays were blinding which caused Dick to groan in his sleep before turning to the other side to block out the bright lights but then his eyes catches that delicate handsome sleeping face and he falls deeper in love. Dick smiles, feeling contented and yet sore from early night to dawn activities but he’s happy and just as he was staring, Damian somehow wakes up and the first thing he does is peck Dick’s lips before he pulls the elder close to his chest and Dick giggles softly before finding himself dozing off once more with Damian closer by his side. 

Dick Grayson knew he was always satisfied with the life he led, he knew what he wanted and he counts his blessings but now he knows he still has an opening in his heart and there is a heavy want but luckily, as he finds out something is missing, he also finds out the key to fill that empty space.


	2. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't supposed to be a second chapter but there were some requests and I did want to continue the plot so here it is! I want to thank the people who requested for a second chapter and I REALLY REALLY hope I didn't disappoint you guys-
> 
> Once again, I tried to keep it 2k+ max but it spiraled out of hand and now it's about 4k+, I seriously need to work on that. 
> 
> This was supposed to be up on the make up week for DickDamiWeek but I couldn't find the time during then... Gosh- I'm sorry but it's still out anyway! 
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY! :D

Waking up to warmth was something Dick was unfamiliar with, sure he’s got a few lovers down the road but those never last long and some don’t share his tendencies to cuddle in bed which was truly a shame. Dick subconsciously nuzzles closer into the warmth, feeling warm skin against his own and he recalls what happened before he opens his eyes to confirm it but he didn’t need to as the sound of breathing told him it was Damian beside him and the thought itself is making Dick’s heart race.

He was sure he’s seen almost everything the world had to offer and with his busy job, Dick was certain he wasn’t meant to love or have a long term relationship. All these while, the love he felt from his past lovers couldn’t compare to the feelings he had right now and these words are coming from a man who has quite a load of experience under his belt.

Dick doesn’t open his eyes, blissfully laying with Damian was all he wanted to do for the day. There were doubts in his heart, messy feelings in his head but right here right now, Dick had no regret whatsoever but he did worry about the younger male. Given the current situation, he could be worried about himself or his job but all Dick can think about was the other male because Damian Wayne was only 22, legal but just barely which makes it all the more risky since he’s got the world ahead of him and Dick fears he isn’t in his world.

Dick peeks up slowly, blinking awhile till his eyes adjusted with the morning light once again. Damian was up and reading a book, casually having an arm wrapped around Dick’s shoulder while the other laid close to him on the side. They were both naked under the sheets, a reminder of last night’s activities were bite marks, claw marks and love bites all over and Dick hasn’t felt like this in forever- no, he’s never felt this way before.

“Good Morning.” Dick greets, feeling his throat a little dry. Damian looks at him before shutting his book and setting it aside on some table before he turns his attention to the elder male.

“Good Morning, Grayson.” His voice smooth and soothing, almost coaxing Dick to be silly once more. The elder notices how his hair fell differently, sexily tousled bed hair instead of his usually neatly combed back hairstyle and he likes the way Damian looks like this and he hopes he’s the only one who can see it this way.

*****

As they went on with spending time together, Dick tries his best to forget that today’s the 5th day and that the week would be up in two days. He hasn’t gotten around to ask Damian what would happen after the 7th day, maybe all Dick wants and hopes is that they could stay together in this living space for a little longer and ignore the consequences they’d have to face later on. Peacefully, they ate together and Dick talks about his city, tells Damian all the great things about Gotham and the funny stories he encounter before and every twitch of a smile from Damian was a great success to Dick because he sometimes think that the younger wants to show expression but has the idea that showing expression isn’t a good thing to do.

“Did you come to Gotham to see your father?” Dick asked in the middle of chewing food and Damian sets his spoon down slowly before looking up to Dick, an intense look in his eyes.

“Partially.” The younger replied after much thought and that made Dick frowned, he knew he shouldn’t ask too much but it was Damian’s look that made him feel uneasy.

“Is something… wrong?” It was Dick’s turn to get all serious with the subject, he knows he doesn’t know much about Damian and he swears he won’t push matters he can’t but he wants to be there for the other, he wants Damian to know that he can confide him in any matter and that things were going to be okay.

“There are various things you do not know about me Grayson, things about my past- things I rather you never know.” Damian’s voice was softer, and his eyes stared right back to Dick’s, almost as if he was pleading the elder or maybe just desperate for the matter.

“Then don’t tell me.” Dick’s reply catches Damian off guard, the younger surprised by the unusual response and Dick just gave him another smile.

“You don’t have to tell me everything right now and even then, if there’s something you think I’m better off not knowing, then there’s no need to. I mean… I want to know about you but it’s a bridge we can cross later and about your past…” Dick feels a little too aware under Damian’s gaze that he stares around the table at the food, smiling at the fruits in front of him “I think we’ll get to that part someday.” He finishes his words and waits for a reply that never came so he slowly looks up to Damian who nods his head a little and gives him a small smile.

Damian didn’t need to say anything, Dick could get it because working as a bodyguard requires a lot of secrets kept and he’s met so many clients and he knows their stories so he gets it and he knows that rushing will do more harm besides, they’re only at the beginning so why rush?

They spend their afternoon laying together on the couch with some movie played on the screen with a fluffy blanket wrapped tightly around their bodies and Dick just enjoys the warmth so much that he fell asleep twice in Damian’s embrace. They commentate the movie, review and criticize different parts and aspect and Dick finds Damian’s logical view humorous because the young man was too serious at times and finds the easiest fastest solution to a problem even though movies can’t go that way.

“He could have just admitted his feelings.” Damian half groaned at the sad scene of lovers parting while the sun sets behind them.

“It wouldn’t be a 2 hour plus movie if it was resolved so quickly.” Dick fights back, chuckling to himself before his eyes go back to the scene.

*****

After the movie ends, Dick finds himself in the most comfortable position, laying with Damian’s arms wrapped around him and their legs slightly tangled. For an odd reason, he’s feeling rather sleepy once again. When the screen shows the home page for them to pick another movie, neither of them reach out for the remote. Dick could feel the warm breath from Damian, similar long pace and he could slightly feel his heartbeat on his back and if that wasn’t the best feeling in the world, Dick doesn’t know what is.

“Grayson?” Damian calls out and Dick was halfway to dreamland but he wields his mind back to the room last minute.

“Yeah?” Sleepily Dick responds, turning his head a little to look at Damian but there was this silence for a moment where the younger didn’t continue his words but after a while, he finally says what he’s been holding on to. 

“The purpose of my arrival in Gotham is to search for a suitor.” If Dick wasn’t awake then, he surely was awake now.

“What?” The elder still in a daze and is still wondering how many people in this era still searches for suitors like this?

“I have disapproved of Mother’s selections, she has offered me to see Father’s which brings me to Gotham…” Maybe it was just Dick but he felt as if Damian wasn’t too happy speaking of such arrangement and maybe that’s why he refused the choices, not because of the candidates but because he didn’t want someone like that and Dick can understand why, he’s still so young, he would never have had the time to really meet someone or something of that sort.

“Why are you parents so eager to find someone for you to marry? You’re only 22 Damian… and that’s really young.”

“To ascend to the throne and to hold the throne are two separate issues. Grandfather favors me, mother says it’s only a matter of time before the crown is pass down to me however it is still only within grasp unless I’m able to have a child to secure the throne.” As Damian explains, the gear in Dick’s head move relatively fast and he wishes, he seriously wished this was Damian’s version of a joke but the younger was so deadly serious that Dick didn’t even dare ask.

“Damian… are you… a… well, a part of some royal family?” Dick asked carefully, still very unsure with the whole situation.

“Yes.” Damian calmly replies and Dick has so many things to say about that, that he accidentally leans back too much and slides off the couch but thanks to Damian’s quick reflexes, the younger manages to hold Dick tightly and pulls him back without him tumbling off the couch.

“Grayson!” The other voice’s more worried than anger and Dick laughs off his own mistake, and finding happiness in the other’s worry for him.

“Sorry… “ Dick smiled and the mood between them lightens once more.

“… So… you’re a prince? I mean… I can see it… you know… with the gold crown on your head and that dark aura around you… yeah- yeah…” Damian raised a brow at that statement, questioningly wonders but doesn’t say a word as Dick pokes his forehead and just gaze at him lovingly.

“I would have never guessed.” Dick says in all seriousness and truth, letting a sigh slip his lips as the situation gets more complicated.

“Does it bother you that I am from such a background?” Damian asks after noticing the sigh from Dick.

“Of course not. I just… worry and… I…” Dick halts in his words, eyes looking at Damian’s and as if they were telepathic, the duo shared a warm slow kiss.

As they separate from the kiss, Dick feels feverish and his face hot from the contact but he gives a goofy smile and just grins from ear to ear. Okay, he could get use to this very easily. Damian goes on to explain little details about his trip to Gotham, 7 days here with himself because his father is busy and then 3 days with him in Wayne Manor for the suitors decisions. All the while as Dick heard the other speak, he wanted to worry about everything since he couldn’t give Damian what he wanted, couldn’t secure the throne for him but from Damian’s words… it seemed like the younger didn’t want to let Dick go either and if Damian was holding on, Dick was surely not planning to let go.

Slowly Dick paces the pieces of Damian’s story, he doesn’t know the whole thing but he knows enough to understand the situation. Damian was the unknown heir, a secret his parents kept for a reason Dick doesn’t know, all he knows is that Damian’s been through some serious training and crazy up-bringing to be who he has to be but Dick feels as if that dream didn’t belong to him, it was just a thought instilled to him from young and now, he feels as if he has to do the same or else he’ll disappoint. The bodyguard bit the bottom of his lip, holding in his opinions on the matter because he can’t weight in on it but he’s willing to stay by Damian’s side to help whenever- 

*****

The door shuts behind them in a haste and a loud bang as Damian kicks it back with his feet, uncaring and unnoticing of the object as his eyes were shut and his hands occupied with holding the elder man close to him. Their lips were busy with each other’s, sharing kisses as they stumble in the large bathroom in the master room, taking off each other’s clothes with the best they can.

Dick didn’t plan for this to happen at all but it isn’t a bad thing that it happened either. The duo was just having dinner together and it was getting dark and Damian just lightly tells Dick to bath, just out of care for the elder man and Dick playfully asks if Damian would like to join him…

And suddenly it’s like he suddenly awoken a sleeping beast.

“We’re supposed to be bathing-“ Dick reminds the younger who was busy planting new love bites around Dick’s neck, while his hands lightly caresses Dick’s skin but he pulls away after the elder persuades him that they’ll both catch a cold at this rate.

Once under the warm water, Dick relaxes, feeling his sore body loosens and he calmly lets out a satisfied moan. Two large warm hands embrace him from behind as Damian buries his head in the crook of the other’s neck, intimately close. 

“You’ll be able to feel it better today…” Damian whispers seductively and Dick tries hard not to think too much into what Damian meant but his head was no obeying him and it’s giving him lovely imaginations. In the attempt to further seduce the other, Damian’s hand moves up and down his chest, gently squeezing his chest area, making Dick squirm under his hold yet enjoying every second of attention he was getting. 

“Damian Wayne- you’re just evil.” Dick laughs, jokingly saying his words as he pecks Damian’s lips. 

***** 

Dick’s gasps loudly, hands against the glass door firmly as he clenches his fingers, letting out a moan of pleasure as Damian thrusts into him from behind, hands gripping his hips tightly and he was right about feeling it better today since he’s eased up from their love making not too long ago. Dick attempts his hardest to move his hips back with every thrust, knowing the younger’s want to tease him and drag their session out as long as possible. 

He was at Damian’s mercy, his hips lifted up by strong arms, feet barely touching the ground and with every thrust, Dick gives up his strength a little, needing his energy to moan and breathe instead. There was something about doing it in the shower that made Dick feel a little hornier than usual, or maybe it was the change in their position, Dick doesn’t know but he feels good and Damian’s low moans and grunts confirms the elder’s satisfaction as well. 

“H-h-has anyone ever told you, y-you’re a little evil inside?” Dick huffs out his question, not even sure if Damian could hear him over the sound of the shower running. 

“Is that important right now?” Damian replies, Dick could imagine a small smirk on his face and he wonders what kind of view Damian is having at the moment, how obscene he looks from the other angle. 

“Fu-“ With another hard thrust, Dick’s hands slip a little from the glass door and it’s fogging up, he couldn’t see anything on the other side and maybe that’s a good thing because if memory serves, there’s a large mirror not too far and the view of Damian slowly fucking him from behind could-

“Oh god.” Dick mutters to himself, blushing hard at his own thought of seeing himself being loved by Damian like that and he clenches down on Damian’s length harder, an audible sound coming from behind him at the sudden feeling and then, Damian picks up his pace, holding up Dick’s thigh a little higher to get a better position. 

Dick feels himself getting closer and closer to release with every thrust and he wants so badly to touch himself but at the same time, he wants Damian to help him climax which he knows the younger will. He mumbles out the younger’s name, his brain a mush from everything and he tries his best to push back whenever he can, feeling his body shake with every time Damian length brush against his sweet spot. At this rate, Dick figures he could never let the young man away from him. 

“Grayson…” Dick is held up by strong arms and he’s leaning against Damian’s chest, the other’s cock still inside him deep and hard. 

“Beloved-“ Damian’s voice a ghostly moan by Dick’s ear as his body came in contact with the glass door, leaning against it as Damian’s thrusts losses it’s steady pace and is now just doing it as fast as he can. The sound of the shower was loud against their ears but it didn’t fully drown out their obscene sounds of love making, nor did it drown out the clinking sounds of the glass against its metal hinges every time Damian’s body pushes against Dick’s. 

Dick leans his head back on Damian’s shoulder before turning slightly to silently ask for a kiss and Damian does as he wishes, pushing deeper into their kiss. It didn’t take long from there till Dick climaxes, the sticky liquid dripping down the glass door and he could feel the warm fill inside him and Dick is out of energy, the only thing holding him up was his lover. Damian plants soft kisses on Dick’s face, kissing his forehead and his cheek in a gentle manner, a reward for holding up so long.

***** 

Dick leans against Damian’s chest, they two soaked in the bath tub now since they didn’t actually get to bath just then. Dick’s face still red from their act and the fact that Damian helped him cleaned up just now made his face flushed up even more, why hasn’t he passed out from overheating is beyond him. 

“You’re quiet once you’re sated.” Damian starts the conversation this time and Dick pouts before looking up at Damian, the younger doesn’t even break a sweat and Damian has this playful winning look on his face, obviously he was in a good mood right now. 

“I’m enjoying the moment.” Dick retorts, lightly splashing water at Damian’s angle. 

“-Tt-“ Damian’s tone amused by the whole scenario, he leans forward and kisses the top of Dick’s head and the elder just sinks lower in the water to hide his red face. 

***** 

The whole job he was given felt more like a vacation and Dick has never been happier, beside of Damian, it’s like the other could understand him and they could compromise together and things would be alright. As the 6th and 7th day came to be, they further talked about their relationship, they knew they’d have to talk about it in order for things to work out. Damian couldn’t see himself with anyone else, wouldn’t want any suitor anyone threw at him and Dick just wants to be beside him. 

Dick loathes the thought of separation and the idea of waking up alone and cold is making his heartache though he tries to look as happy as possible, knowing it was as hard for Damian, as it is for him. At the end of the 7th day, they pack up from the place and Dick’s final task was to drop the younger off at Wayne Manor and he does. He finishes his task, and he’d love to share a last kiss with Damian but a butler was already waiting outside for the prince and their relationship was still a secret. 

“Thank you for everything. Goodbye…” Dick looks at Damian for the last time before bowing to look professional since he was still his bodyguard. 

“This is not over, Grayson. Do not bid me farewell.” It sounded like an order and Dick can’t help but remember the first few days he was stuck with Damian, how demanding the other was but it all turned out well.

“O-okay.” Dick gives his best smile as he straightens his back. 

“Wait for me.” It was barely a whisper but Dick heard it and Damian’s voice was filled with determination, and Dick nods silently, a little promise between them before the younger turns away from him and heads to the front door of Wayne Manor where the butler greets him and opens the door. 

This was it. 

This was the end of their journey- 

Those 7 days…- 

***** 

Despite not seeing one another, they were constantly conversing with each other by phone but they barely get a few texts in per day. Damian updates Dick about his situation and Dick sends him back motivating words and funny puns to lighten the other’s mood. 2 days fly pass and Damian’s last report was his father being frustrated at him for being so hard to deal with. Maybe it was the way the text was written, but Dick felt as if Damian was unhappy that he didn’t get along with his father well- Dick wishes he could be beside Damian for all these but it was a path he couldn’t follow yet. 

On the last day of Damian’s visit in Gotham, the younger sends him a text about his flight schedule, his flight in the late evening and that would be Dick’s final time to say goodbye. They didn’t really get to talk much and Damian who wasn’t a very keen speaker didn’t really say much on what happens if he rejects all the suitors and Dick doesn’t know if he should throw himself in the equation or not. Regardless of his worries, he puts his confidence in the young man and doesn’t ask more than he should. 

***** 

The sun was setting and Dick was in his usual black suit, eyes constantly on his wrist watch as the seconds ticked by, only when his eyes caught sight of Damian, did he finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. People were walking around the airport, and Dick wishes they’d disappear because he wants to run to Damian, he wants to hug the younger and tell him that though those 3 days were tough, it’s over now but he can’t because Damian is still a prince and he’s still his bodyguard- besides, who knows who’s watching from behind the shadows. 

Damian slowly walks up to Dick and greets him before they headed out to where the private plane was at. The whole stretch of their walk, Dick feels like he’s falling apart because Damian isn’t saying anything and he wants to ask but he doesn’t want to intrude- 

Once they were away from public eyes, Damian reaches out to hold Dick’s hand silently, grasping the other’s hand in his own and intertwining their fingers before he gives it a light squeeze, almost as if he was telling Dick, that everything was going to be fine. 

“Damian…” Dick whispers out as they continue their walk, they could see the plane already and with each step, the inevitable was getting closer and Dick wishes Damian could stay with him but judging by everything he’s been told, Damian’s pretty important to his people and the prince has his responsibilities and Damian always holds his head high, proud of the things and choices he’s made so there’s no way he’ll run away from this, not when he knows the chaos it may cause. 

Once they were out of the walkway and back to the outside, Damian quickly lets Dick’s hand go and he walks ahead, leaving the bodyguard to look at him from the back. Was this the plan? Was Damian going to leave him to settle things back there? Was this what ‘Wait for me’ stands for? Dick doesn’t agree to the idea too much but he hasn’t got a better one either- 

“Have a safe trip, Mr.Wayne.” Dick bows again as Damian ascends the flight of stairs to the aircraft but the other halts in his tracks and turns back to look at Dick. 

The duo share a longing moment, the setting sun bright as they gaze into each other’s eyes, both pleading for something they couldn’t have. Dick’s heart thumped against his chest and he wonders if the other feels this way, if this is what it means to love. 

“Come with me, Grayson.” Damian finally says and Dick’s eyes widen at the request. 

Wait- what? 

“I know mother will disapprove of my actions and grandfather will not be pleased but I won’t let anything happen to you. Come with me…” It wasn’t his usual demanding tone, Damian wasn’t going to force him, he was going to let options open and Dick just stared at him, still a little stun from the request. 

If he steps on that plane right now, he doesn’t know when or if he’ll return. He knows nothing about what will play out and he’s leaving everything behind, his job, his family, his friends and his city. Wasn’t he satisfied already with the life he led so far… he was until Damian showed up but leaving it all behind… How will he deal with the situation about Damian? How will he tell Mr.Wayne when the day comes? But looking at Damian right now, Dick wants nothing more…

Dick gives Damian a knowing smile as the sun finally sets. 

‘Take it as a challenge, Dick.’ The bodyguard reminds himself mentally, the words he told himself the first day he took the job and found Damian. There’s something more out there that he hasn’t seen and know, and if it takes him leaving everything he has behind, he’ll take that risk. 

He's found that missing piece and he knows it worth fighting for to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Thank you so much for enjoying 'All that glitters', please leave a kudos and a comment to tell me if you dislike it or if you like it. 
> 
> When writing the bath scene, I told myself "In the future chapters, I should have a scene where they have sex in front of a mirror and Damian would exploit Dick's weaknesses- /insert evil laugh/" BUT THEN I REMEMBERED I CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! The idea was suppose to expand into Damian having this large mirror drilled into the ceiling of his bedroom on top of the bed...- 
> 
> ANYWAY- the story is left with an open-ending, you guys can use your imaginative mind to come up with what comes next, how did Damian fight Talia for Dick and how did Bruce react to it... what was the ending? I'm sure you'll all come up with great endings. 
> 
> The ending line of "He's found that missing piece and he knows it worth fighting for to keep." could be seen from both Dick and Damian's perspectives. :) 
> 
> Once again- please leave comments and kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> The End! 
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable! Again, HappyDickDamiWeek2017!! I hope everyone will have a pleasant week ahead- <3 I am a little bitter I never got to complete my entire idea but oh well- 
> 
> Until next time :D I'm going to bed- It's super late here. ;_; 
> 
> Leave a kudos & comment if you enjoyed it :D


End file.
